


Scars

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry have some fun exploring each other's scars. Technically novels continuity but it doesn't make a big difference. Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.

Lina sighed in frustration as she let her book drop to her stomach and gave up on reading. The tension in her lower belly was just too great, and all she could think of was how she just wanted that idiot swordsman to come in and relieve it. She’d wanted it bad lately, so bad that the temptation to take matters into her own hands with him was overwhelming! Fear of being rejected held her in place, but even that was starting to frizzle and fray. She flirted with the idea of raiding the kitchen for a late night snack. Usually that did the trick. But tonight she was having a hard time interesting herself even in food. She was still quite full from dinner. She wanted physical intimacy, and she felt as though nothing but that would leave her satisfied. The want that had ebbed and flowed ever since she hit puberty was really powerful that night! And if Gourry followed the pattern he had ever since Milina had died, he would drop in any minute, talk to her for a bit, get her hopes stoked that he would finally make a move.

And then he would leave.

Lina wasn’t sure which she was wanting, for him to forget her tonight so she wouldn’t have to deal with the agony of being so close to him and wanting him so desperately only to be left unsated, or for him to visit and finally seduce her.

Her hand trailed up her leg. She’d been daring and only put on a long, button up nightshirt. She wondered if he’d even notice. She’d had fantasies of him seducing her since they met. He was gorgeous. How could she not? At first she would imagine him coming to her room, overpowered by her beauty and just having to have her. At some point overwhelmed by her beauty morphed into being completely love struck and him wanting to gently seduce her into the art of lovemaking.

But if he saw her that way he never let on. Occasionally he would say something romantic that would get her flustered, but then he would add something so ridiculous and stupid and…

He knocked. “It’s not locked.” She said as she picked her book up and tried to look immersed in it.

“Hey.” He said as he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Hey.” She replied, trying to keep the frustration from her voice as she put the book on her nightstand and set her hands on her stomach.

Casually he got in the bed so they were side by side, causing her stomach to flop even as she reminded herself that they had been doing this for a while and nothing other than talking had ever happened. Unobtrusively (she hoped), out of the corner of her eyes she watched him. His shirt was buttoned rather low, giving her a good look at his chest. Even the network of faint scars from their battles that crossed his chest did little to detract from his attractiveness. Somehow they seemed to emphasize his strength. She yearned to trace her fingers along them. “It’ll be a few days before we hit another big town. Think we should see about finding a job here, or seeing if we can stretch it till we get to your home?”

Irritation flared through her. He wanted to talk shop! And all she wanted to do was tear his shirt open all the way and trail her fingers over his chest! “Ask me tomorrow.” She snapped.

He looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” she asked again, wondering for the umpteenth time if he was going to Zefiel City to marry her or drop her off safely at home with her parents while he found some other woman to gallivant across the continent with. One with curves and breasts who knew how to be sexy.

He stared at her searchingly and she moved her arms up, causing the pillow to rise to cover her face. “Have you been thinking about Luke and Milina?”

It was all Lina could do to keep from moaning in frustration, “Whatever gave you that stupid idea?”

“Well, something had you upset.” He pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Who’s upset?” she yelled, “May be I’m just tired of talking about them. Or maybe it’s you who needs to talk about them? Have you been thinking about Luke and Milina? I mean, ever since Milina died you’ve come to my room every night.”

“Is it bad for me to drop by?” he asked quietly.

“No!” she huffed as she stared at the ceiling to avoid looking at his stupid face, and even more so his beautiful body.

“You feeling okay?” he asked.

“Fine.” She spat. She didn’t add that she felt as taunt as a spool of thread, and if she wasn’t going to have a sexual release then she would settle for a good spar.

She could feel him watching her. A few awkward moments passed and then he said, “I miss them too you know. And I guess I stop by to make sure you’re okay.”

Lina let this sink in for a moment as she did her best to keep herself from squeezing her legs together. Someone as observant as Gourry would notice. “What would you have done if I had died instead of Milina?” she asked.

“W-what?” Gourry stuttered.

Lina sat up, glad to see that for once she had him on the ropes, “If I died, what would you do?”

He took a deep breath, smiled and then patted her on the head, “Don’t worry about that, my job is to make sure you don’t die.”

She smacked his hand away, “Don’t do that to me! I’m serious!”

He stared at her as though dumbstruck. She continued, “It’s come close to happening. When I was attacked by Zuuma, and you came in, what did you feel?”

“Despair.” He said quietly, and as soon as he said it he looked as though he regretted it. “But don’t worry. I would avenge your death.”

She got out her slipper and hit him with it, “How can you say that after Luke’s rampage?”

“What? Would you not want me to avenge you?” he asked stupidly.

Lina let out a grunt of frustration as she wondered how he could be so dense. “Are you saying that you feel about me the way that Luke felt about her then?” she asked.

His eyes widened, and then he looked at the bedsheets, his expression inscrutable. Lina bristled with impatience, “Well?”

Slowly reached a hand out to caress her cheek, causing Lina to shudder. And when he moved a finger to trace her lips she could not stop herself from moaning in response. He smiled gently. “I see now. You want to know if I love you.”

She put her hand on the arm that was massaging her lips, “Well, with the way you…”

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She was shocked for a moment, and then butterflies erupted in her stomach, threatening to drive the irritation she’d been feeling away. When he pulled back he stroked her hair, “I do love you.”

Lina took a deep breath and then she folded her arms across herself, “Well, what took you so long to say it?”

He shrugged, “You wanted to know what I’d feel if you died? Despair. I’d also feel despair if you didn’t want to travel with me. So I didn’t want to say anything because if you didn’t love me too you might leave.”

She picked up a few strands of his hair and examined them, “What made you decide to tell me now?”

“You were asking.” He said plainly.

She looked at him, noting that he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, and trying a little too hard to be casual. Was he nervous? Well, the thought of what she was going to do next made her nervous! Still, she took a deep breath and cuddled beside him, placing a hand on the exposed part of his chest and feeling his heart beat beneath it. It was pounding! So he was nervous!

He brought an arm around her and Lina felt another wave of desire wash over her, completely eradicating the remaining irritation she’d felt. There was none of the rejection that she feared from him for so long. No, he was warm and welcoming, and while it was new to be like this it also felt so natural. And she craved more!

“I love you.” She said quietly.

He reached a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at his face, and then he kissed her again, deeper this time. An electric charge ran through her and burned her toes! Her hand clenched on his chest as he entered her mouth, bringing his hands to cup her face before the left one trailed down to the small of her back. 

Lina whimpered as he broke briefly for air before returning to kiss her again, and she unclenched the hand that was on his chest as she moved it up, her fingers hitting the slightly raised flesh of a scar. She started to trail her fingers down it, and he hissed in response into her mouth as he kissed her even more fiercely.

Encouraged by his reaction she continued to trail her fingers over his chest, but soon she came in contact with his shirt. Irritation flared through her as she fumbled to unbutton it with one hand. He put his hand over hers, halting her progress as he pulled away and looked at her in surprise. 

Fear momentarily seized her, but then he put his lips to her ear and whispered, “Do you want to make love?”

“You have to ask?” She said as she pulled him by his shirt lapels to her and kissed him fiercely before moving her hands back to his chest to gently push him against the bed, moving her hands down to finish unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled it open, and he helped her get it off his arms, and once again she marveled at how his biceps bulged. She put her hand over it. It was amazing how strength pulsated through him, yet he could also be so gentle with her.

She noticed a thin, white scar on his biceps shaped like a starburst and brought her lips down to kiss it. Then she found another one where he had broken his collar bone during their last battle with Shabranigdu, a long jagged bit of raised skin, and she traced her fingers along it before following with her mouth. Tracing the path of his scars brought to the forefront of her mind how lucky they were. How lucky they were to have both survived all of the things they had. How lucky they were to have this moment together.

She decided to use the scars as a roadmap to follow. She followed them across his chest, tracing them first with her fingers before trailing fire with her lips. His hissed her name appreciatively, his hands tangling in her hair, and to Lina’s satisfaction completely in her thrall. She was quite enjoying watching him writhe in pleasure beneath her and continued her ministrations. Until a she found herself following a scar that started at his navel and continued to trail beneath the waistband of his pants.

Lina stopped as she hit it and pulled back, blushing a bit as she noticed his erection straining against his trousers. She took a deep breath and he took the opportunity to tenderly put his hand on her biceps, pushing her against the mattress. Her excitment pitched as she realized he was about to explore her like she had just done with him! He reached forward and undid her top button and she stifled a gasp of anticipation. She thought again about how, even with the scars, his body was still so enviable in its masculinity. Hers was so flat and lacking the curves that defined femininity. And then she had her own scars. 

Steadily he continued down her nightshirt, unbuttoning it until he got to the last one. She took a nervous breath, feeling as though the moment of truth were upon her. He pulled her gown open and wasted no time in palming her exposed left breast. Her anxiety was driven away under the pleasure as she arched off the bed and into his palm as he squeezed her nipples between his fingers while his free hand pulled the rest of her gown off, leaving her in a simple pair of white panties. 

Lina glanced at him, noting the lust that filled his eyes as he gazed at her, and her pulse started to race as her confidence asserted itself. She pulled him down to kiss her as he climbed over her, his hands cupping her breasts and running her thumbs over her nipples. He gave her a final kiss on the lips before he moved along her jaw bone, and then down further to her left nipple, which he started to suckle. Lina mewed like a kitten as she stroked her hands down his long, soft hair. Slowly she trailed her hands down his spine until she reached his butt and cupped it. And, though clothed, her eyes hit her brows when she felt his erection against her sex.

She cried out in pleasure as he moaned as he rubbed against her again, applying more pressure to the area than she had ever been able to on her own. Her sex was on fire! “I want you!” she cried wantonly. “Do it!”

He clasped her arms, “Wait.” He said.

“Why?” she asked dangerously as she continued to rub against him. If it felt this good through their clothes what would it feel like without them?

He struggled for breath for a moment as she continued to grind against him, but finally he managed to say, his voice strangled, “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Huh?’ she asked as she stopped.

He took a deep breath and collected himself a bit, “My father said to take it slow when you’re with a girl and it’s her first time otherwise it will hurt her.”

Lina was both touched and exasperated. She’d been waiting for so long it seemed! “What makes you think it’s my first time?” she challenged.

“You’ve never mentioned anyone.” He said, “And you talk about everything!”

“Oh.” She said as she stroked his hair, her desire clouding her thinking. It didn’t help that the question of whether or not there would be pain her first time was something she heard different things about. Some girls she talked to said it was painful, others said it was pleasurable. Of course, like most women as active as her, her hymen had been gone for years, lost during a vigorous sparring exercise so she didn’t have that to worry about. And considering she’d been punched, stabbed and hit with more magical spells than she cared to think about, she didn’t see how a penis could be all that bad. “I think I can handle it.”

He smiled as he put a hand between them and slipped it between her panties. She cried out in pleasure as he cupped her, his fingers grazing her entrance and circling there. She mewed as he said, “You’re wet.”

She thrusted herself against his hand, “Please!” she begged.

He tugged, pulling her panties down her legs and awkwardly taking them off her. She barely had time to miss the feel of his hand against her before it was back, teasing her entrance as he started to suckle on her right nipple. She arched again towards him as electricity seemed to pool heavily in her body.

He stopped kissing her nipple and moved down her body, stopping when he got to a particularly jagged scar on her abdomen. She’d earned it when Eris had taken control of Lantz and forced him to stab her during the battle at Sairaag. And she nearly hadn’t survived it. Tenderly Gourry traced it. Lina braced herself for some stupid question from him about where she had gotten it when he surprised her by muttering, “I still haven’t forgiven myself for that one.”

“Huh?” she exclaimed.

He looked startled that he had spoken out loud, and pressed his lips to the scar while his hand moved from her entrance up through her lower lips, parting them as he sought her nub. She screeched with pleasure as his fingers skimmed it, his touch so gentle it was barely a whisper against the sensitive bundle of flesh, but somehow it made the pleasure even more intense! He continued to tease her between her legs as he traced her scars with his tongue, and the pressure within her mounted as her skin became tingly as she pleaded with him not to stop.

His free hand skimmed her hip and she cried out as the pressure diffused and exploded through her, contorting her body as the waves rode through her. Meanwhile, Gourry was wasting no time in lowering his pants and positioning himself between her legs. She had not even fully come down yet when he pushed himself in, and she saw white as the pleasure once again burst within her, the feeling of expanding to house him intensely exquisite. She clung to him tightly as the waves rode through her and he moaned delectably. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Incredible.” She said as she tried to buckle against him to get him to move. He got the message and pulled out slowly before pushing himself back in, quickly setting a steady rhythm.

“That’s it.” She said as she as she was finally getting the sensation she was craving. “Oh!”

She grasped his arms, his biceps flexing in time with his thrusts, their movements powerful beneath her hands, his muscles warm and firm. She tried to brace herself against him to get even more stimulation but was having a hard time managing it until he grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. She didn’t need any prompting to follow with the left one, and his thrusts became harder as he braced his forehead against her shoulder and started to grunt.

Then he started to speed up, losing the steady rhythm he’d had as it became more frenzied. Lina grinned. He was about to lose control! She opened her eyes to watch as he lifted his head from her shoulder and grasped her hips tightly. His lips were parted delectably, and, remembering a bit of advice she’d heard from a friend a long time ago, she clenched her vaginal muscles around him. 

She giggled devilishly as his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he cried out in pleasure. She moved her hands up from her biceps and around his solid shoulders and down along his spine, slightly damp from the effects of their erotic play, and then she squeezed him again as she grabbed his ass. “Lina!” he yelled as his grip on her hips tightened and she felt him shudder as his breathing hitched as he came.

She smiled and brushed his hair away from his face as he collected himself. Then he lifted a hand to run it through her hair as he gave her a short, tender kiss on the lips, “I love you.” He said.

Contentment settled over her. The fire was quenched, and she finally knew where she stood with him. “Love you, too.” She said.

He moved so he was curled up beside her, resting his head against her bosom as he continued to play with a nipple while she stroke his hair. “I guess from here on out we’ll save a bundle if we only get one room.” He said. 

“Hm, and then we wouldn’t have to take any odd jobs until we got to my folks.” Lina observed. “Good thinking for once, Gourry. Though…”

“What?”

“Well, we’ve already paid for your room. It’d be a shame to waste it.”

His eyes rose in alarm, “You’re not going to send me there just to get your money’s worth?” he exclaimed.

Lina laughed and kissed him, breaking away only to say, “Got you.”


End file.
